Time Running Out
by RiverWhoffleSpikeAndTheOthers
Summary: Sequel to brothers lost (will make sense if you read that first). When Hotch and Rossi are kidnapped its up to Reid to find them but what are the unsubs true motives and is everything as it seems? Co written by I Heart Reid 23
1. lost

**This is the sequel to Brothers lost read that first, set just after memoriam still being co-written with I Heart Reid 23.**

Reid drove to the parking lot in the FBI headquarters. The parking was underground and was 6 floors under the BAU. He looked over to where he had recently started meeting Rossi and Hotch and saw that they were not there. Reid thought he was late but he was sure he left his apartment early this morning. There had been a little traffic on his commute to work but nothing really substantial. Reid looked at his watch .It was 8:20. He was about 5 minutes late but Reid knew Hotch and Rossi would wait at least 10 minutes for him. He looked round the car park to see their cars. 'They must have already gone to the office and forgotten to wait for me,' Reid thought disappointedly. He didn't think much of it. Rossi and Hotch had forgotten to meet him before. He just turned around, locked his car, and ran to the elevator and went inside.

Reid got out of the elevator and walked into the BAU and got his usual sweet milky coffee. Then he sat at his desk. He looked around but couldn't see Hotch or Rossi. He looked at their offices but both were dark and empty. Reid swivelled his chair to face Emily who was the only one in the bull pen. Reid asked "Hey Emily, have you seen Hotch or Rossi this morning?"

She looked at Reid puzzled and shook her head slowly. "No, I thought they would be with you. Maybe they are both ill so aren't going in. The flu has been going around so maybe they have both caught that. Or maybe they are just running late but that's weird for Hotch to be late. He's usually the first to get to here!" She said looking back towards her paperwork.

"I think they were in today because I saw their cars in the car park. It's weird though, I haven't seen them. If they were ill there would be at least one car gone." He said trying to work it out. It was so weird. There was no likely reason why both of their cars would be in the car park but they weren't in the office. It was odd but he didn't want to think of all the bad things that could have happened to them. Reid thought too often of how his remaining family would be taken away from him! He needed to think positive even though that would be very hard to do.

"I'll ask Garcia and Todd if they've seen them," Prentiss said as she got up from her desk and headed to Garcia's office.

Reid continued to think about where Rossi and Hotch could have gone without attracting attention. But all he could think was that something awful had happened to them. He just hoped they were at a local coffee shop or something. Reid hoped Garcia could locate them and reduce his worry.


	2. remember

Any Italics below means flashbacks

Hotch opened his eyes slowly. He felt really groggy and as if his head was pounded by a hammer. His eyes adjusted slightly. It was really dark and a small light was flickering. He looked around and saw only one door. It looked like it was a strong wood and probably hard to open that was if it wasn't locked. He saw no windows but he looked down and saw his wrists were straped with rope to an old fashioned wooden chair. He looked around slightly to see a dark figure opposite him as his eyes adjusted further to the dim light. He realised that the figure was that of Rossi. Then he remembered...

_Flashback_

_Hotch drove in and parked in his usual place next to the head of the counterterrorism. He looked at his watch and saw it was 8:00. 'Reid would be there in around 15 minute's time,' he thought as he walked over to where Rossi was standing. Rossi was wearing a brown swade suit with a pair of black Italian leather shoes. This morning the dark bags under the Italian's eyes were clearly visible. Rossi and Hotch hadn't slept very well for the last week since a horrible case they had. The team had been too late and the unsub had killed a boy who was only about five. None of the team liked how the case ended but it affected Rossi and Hotch the most. They knew what the death would do for the parents. They knew the heartbreak which had happened. They knew how it was going to hurt the parents more than the rest of the team. Hotch was slightly relieved JJ hadn't been on the case. She was on maternity leave but the case would have probably broken her heart the most. "Morning," Rossi said unenthusiastically as he yawned. "Morning," Hotch replied. They spent about 10 minutes talking about useless rubbish while waiting for Reid. They looked up to see a blue car similar to Reid's pull up opposite them._

_As they walked over they saw a man in a black hoddie and a pair of dark blue jeans step out of the car. The man had a gun by his side but Hotch knew it was not an ordinary gun but a tranquilizer gun_. _The man lifted the gun._

And that was all he remembered...

Please review. Me and I heart Reid 23 love your reviews. They are giving us the helping push to write more!


	3. questions

As Rossi looked over to Hotch he said "So, you've woken up." Hotch nodded slowly as his head was still pounding. Hotch could see Rossi looked a little beat up. Rossi's left eye was blackened and his wrists were reddened where the rope had burnt his wrist when he tried to escape. Before Hotch could say anything they heard the wooden door unlock.

The door creaked open and slowly a man walked in. The man was about 6 foot and looked quite thin. Under his hoodie was a black mask making it impossible to see any of his face.

He smiled and said "Ah finally! You're both awake," His voice was harsh and raspy. He sounded very serious. This sort of worried Hotch and Rossi because even though they had worked with human behaviour for over 15 years they couldn't predict what this unsub was going to do. They couldn't predict what the unsub would do to them.

Rossi was the first one to speak. He was angry that this person had taken both of them. He was angry that he couldn't predict what this mad man was going to do. He was angry that whatever was going to happen it would hurt him in some way. "Who are you?" Rossi asked almost growling. He tried to keep his practical head on but he needed to beat this unsub. He couldn't help but growl.

"That's not important for you. I know your names Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi. I know what all your friends call you. Rossi at the moment all you need to know that I'm here to avenge someone." The unsub whispered as he walked behind Rossi and bent down slightly.

"Why are we here?" Hotch shouted. He wasn't ok with this unsub being so close to Rossi. He was concerned who this unsub was avenging. There were too many unsubs and victims who had friends and family who wanted to avenge them in some way. This guy was definitely not going to give them a nice time!

"Your dear half-brother Dr Spencer Reid or shall I refer to him as Reid or maybe Spence. Well anyway to get to the point I want dear old Spencie to suffer and I thought what better then kidnapping his step farther and dearest brother. He would really go over the edge if something happened to either of you. When his mother died were you concerned that he would relapse? Were you concerned he would run and you would find in in such a state you would never be able to fix him? Would you have cared if you found him in that state? I would have loved it if he overdosed or did something stupid to himself. I would have loved it if he had been locked up in a phyc ward. He will pay for what he did. The revenge will be so sweet. This is the beginning!" He said with an evil smirk on his face.

Both Hotch and Rossi looked at each other. Both were slightly scared by what he meant. Both were worried about their genius. Reid had been stalked for at least the last year. They were so worried thinking about what the unsub was going to do next. The unsub was a phycopath.

"Now enough about me," He said as he walked over to Hotch. He untied one hand and placed the phone in Hotch's hand . He glared at Hotch then turned to Rossi and pointed a gun to the temple of his head.

"It's time to tell brother dear where you are…"

please review


	4. phone call

Reid was panicking slightly. He hadn't heard anything from Rossi or Hotch yet and was trying to rack his mind to remember if they had said anything to them. He had searched all of the places he could think of where they could have gone. He had even tried both of their homes with no reply. He was getting really worried now.

When he heard his phone ringing he quickly answered it. Hoping it was either Rossi or Hotch or even some information from someone else about their whereabouts. "Hello," He said quickly

"Reid," a very familiar voice said. The voice sounded slightly empty and fearful.

"Hotch, where are you?" Reid asked. He didn't know what else to say. He was relieved but something in Hotch's voice worried him. Reid didn't want to ask Hotch why he sounded quite scared but hoped he would tell him anyway. He breathed a short sigh of relief but he knew it would be short lived.

"That doesn't matter but I'm not coming into work today," Hotch said. He paused slightly as he looked to his captor. He needed to let Reid know something was wrong. But he couldn't make it too obvious that the unsub would know. He needed the team to know something was wrong but he needed the unsub not to kill either him or Rossi.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked . He was automatically suspisous. Both Rossi's and Hotch's cars were in the parking lot . Hotch had already got in work. He wouldn't suddenly just turn away with Rossi like that. "Your car is in the parking lot," Reid continued.

"Well Strauss has taken me and Rossi to a meeting. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you it's a couple of days long so I won't be back till the end of the week," Hotch said after a few moments silence. He hoped Reid would see Strauss or ask Garcia to see what meetings were going on today. He hoped Reid would realise something had happened before it was too late.

"Oh I'll see you sometime later then…" Reid said with slight sadness in his voice. He hadn't realised Hotch's clue yet. Reid was a bit sad but at least he had a little bit of an idea of something. Even though it wasn't the truth.

"Oh. Can you tell Morgan he is in charge till I get back." Hotch added before he hung up. His voice had a slight hint of sadness but he knew something would have to happen. Either the unsub was going to contact Reid or the rest of the team directly or Reid would find out in some way. That's what he hoped. He had faith that Reid would find out somehow…

Reid closed his phone and was about to go tell Morgan when he saw Strass walk down the stairs near Hotch's office.


	5. Questioning

**Ok in this chapter I will be making a reference to a TV show if you guess and it's correct I will give you a clue to who has kidnaped Hotch and Rossi**

When Reid saw Strauss it surprised him. More than that, it slightly shocked him. Hotch had just told him that they were in a meeting with Strauss. Reid had an even worse feeling about Hotch. Hotch only lied when it was in the best interests of the team. Something really didn't feel right.

As she came over quickly and asked Reid in quite a quiet but still powerful voice "Have you seen Dave…? I mean Agent Rossi. I need to speak to him because of an urgent… matter,"

Reid was shocked. It was obvious to him, she didn't know where they both were and he had been told that Hotch was with her. Something felt really off but he had no way of searching for them. He would have to ask Garcia but she'd probably ask too many questions and he didn't want to worry her for no reason. Garcia didn't deserve to be worried about anything. She'd been through enough this past year. Garcia had fell in love to only be shot on the 1st date by the son of a bitch, she had her past revealed and she had to find out that a lot about the whole Reid and Hotch situation even though it probably ruined her view of her work. He felt sorry for her.

"Sorry Strauss. I just had phone call from Hotch though saying that he and Rossi were in a meeting with you," Reid explained. He didn't want to lie to her. Strauss was his unit chief!

"You did! Well I haven't seen them today, agent Reid if you hear from them again please tell Dave I need to talk to him. I hope nothing is wrong with either of them. Please come to see me if you speak to him." She said as she walked back towards her office. Her voice sounded slightly pleading but he decided not to question Strauss as she walked away. He knew that some things are better left unsaid.

Reid was thinking he had been lied to by Hotch. He felt slightly betrayed. He felt a little bit angry. He felt a tiny bit unloved. He felt untrusted by Hotch. But most of all he felt worried. It wasn't a good thing when Hotch lied even if it protected the team. Reid was thinking maybe it was a good thing but he couldn't shake off the worry. 'Everybody lies a least once in their life.' Reid thought to himself as he grabbeda case file off of his desk and started to fill it in.

After a while of thinking, he was worried. He knew something was up with Hotch. He thought maybe he could get Garcia to track Hotch's phone and find out if they were safe or not. Maybe she wouldn't get too worried. Reid walked into Garcia's office and asked quite sweetly "Can you do me a favour?"

Garcia nodded, smiled and replied "Sure baby boy! What do you need from the god of computer wisdom?"

"Can you track where Hotch phoned me from? He said that he and Rossi were in a meeting but it seems that they are not!" Reid said as Garcia started typing away.

"You underestimate my powers young one! Of course I can!" She laughed slightly as she typed away on the computers.

**Meanwhile**

"Who are you?" Rossi asked as the kidnapper tied Hotch's hands up again. His voice was full of suppressed anger.

"I told you not to ask questions. You will find out when the time is right but for now I need make sure that no one can track us. I don't want the precious Dr Reid to find us too soon!" He said evily as he grinned and walked out the dark, cold room.

With the phone he hacked into it and deleted the records of the phone call then left a message which would get into any computer trying to hack into the phone. He just hoped Reid would find it soon.

**Back at the BAU**

As Garcia was typing away, Reid was sitting in a chair behind her. "Lost it, Crap" she muttered asher computers started to fail one by one.

"What's happening?" Reid asked with anticipation in his voice. He saw one of the screens in the left hand corner of the office. He sensed something was wrong.

"It seems that someone has made sure that I won't find out where they are and are trying to hack into my systems too. This is really not good…" Garcia said quietly as she typed frantically to stop the impending doom on her system.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked

"Look!" Garcia said motioning towards the screens which by now had all switched to a black background with some white lettering going across all of them.

"UNDER MY PROTECTION, DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID OR THEY MIGHT NOT BE PROTECTED FOR LONG – L.H" It read. Garcia and Reid looked at each other in the eyes as a buzzin noise filled the room.

**Ok there are 2 references if you get ether of them I will give you a clue maybe an extra if you get them both**


	6. who are you?

At the BAU Reid was pacing along the corridor. He couldn't stand still his brain was running over countless statistics. None of them were good! "Reid just calm down," Morgan said calmly putting his hand Reid's shoulder. He knew Reid was either going to smash something (most likely Morgan's face), run or cry. He hoped Reid would break down and cry. He and the girls could sort it if he broke down and cried. Maybe it would help him focus more on the case. If Reid ran, it would be easy to track him considering the BAU has the best computer hacker in the universe on their side but if Reid wanted to hide he would know how to. But then again the team would be able to find him somehow or he would come back to them. Anger on the other hand. Anger was a very hard emotion to control and Morgan knew that first hand.

"You want me to calm down there is more than a 50% chance that this unsub is planning on killing them. They are the only family I have left! You know Morgan for all I know they might be dead now. The unsub could have shot Rossi then after the phone call shot Aaron. The hardest thing is not thinking they may be dead but knowing that if they are it will all be my fault. This unsub… " Reid paused as he tried to calm himself down slightly. But it wasn't working. "This unsub is targeting me. He isn't targeting you. This unsub is trying to show he has power over me. This unsub is trying to hurt me the only way he knows how to… By hurting the people I love." Reid finished as he felt a couple of tears roll down his face.

"We know that Reid and they're our friends too but you have to calm down if we're going to have any chance of finding this bastard. We are here to help you in any way. We know that the unsub is going to slip up somehow and that's how we are going to find him. Plus we are the best at what we do. Don't worry about Rossi and Hotch dying. They are strong, intelligent men; they will make sure we will be able to find them!" Prentiss said trying to help calm Reid down.

"I know but…. Hang on, Garcia how many unsubs in the past few years have had their last name beginning with H?" Reid said walking towards Garcia's office who was already typing away.

"Well that's a very long list is there any way to narrow it down," Garcia asked as she quickly looked up the records she held on all the past cases the team had. It had become a necessary thing to do after a case. But she never thought she would have to be looking up past cases like this. For this type of situation. But a year ago none of the team knew three of them were related.

"Try seeing how many of them have a connection to me," Reid said monotonely. He was trying to keep his anger and sadness from coming out. He needed to concentrate on this case more than anything else at the moment. He knew every waking minute he spent being angry or upset was a minute wasted from trying to find Hotch and Rossi. He could let out his emotion later, for now he had to work.

"Ah, I have 2 but neither are alive still." Garcia said after typing away for a bit

"Ok see if they have an extended family or very close friends who would do something like this." Reid said going to get another coffee he felt as if it would be a long day and he needed as he got the coffee he heard Garcia say. He knew if he didn't have a coffee the cravings would sneak in again. He knew this case was too close for him but he needed to save his only family. Well the only people he cared to call family. He had to stay level headed now more than ever.

"I think I know who has taken… you're not going to like it Reid," Garcia said as Reid rushed back into her office with the two cups of coffee.

**Meanwhile**

Hotch and Rossi were still tied to chairs in the dark room. "Is it just me or does something seem familiar about him?" Hotch asked Rossi as he saw a mouse scuttle to the corner of the room. The room smelt like it was rotting or something inside it had been. There was only a tiny bit of light coming from a small lamp above them.

"Not for me," Rossi replied as both men heard the familiar sound of the wooden door opening slowly.

As he answered the man walked in "Hello again," he said. He sounded very calm and collected yet angry. His walk was confident yet menacing. Something was very familiar to his whole demeaner. Even though there was little light in the room Hotch could see the unsub was wearing a long dark coat and some boots.

"What did you want with us?" Hotch asked again. This time he was not trying to show any emotion to this unsub knowing that the unsub would probably feed off of that and cause more pain for them. Hotch didn't want that.

"I told you your connected to Reid. I want to him to have hell. He killed my only brother. You don't know how that feels to have someone so close ripped from you only to find out on some news program. You know Agent Hotchner I think killing you will cause Spence the most pain. He might even try diladid again. Ooh how fun would that be for the rest of his precious team. Trying to get their genius off of Drug Store Heroin. You know Heroin is near to impossible to stop taking after you have withdrawn once. The withdrawal is apparently that bad. But wait Dr Reid should know better than to indulge in drugs. Shouldn't he agent Hotchner?!" He said as he slapped Hotch and laughed.

Rossi looked startled. He never knew about Reid's drugs problems. He might of guessed that Reid was going through some withdrawals when he first came out of retirement but Reid didn't look like the type to take drugs. But then again not all drug users look similar to the expected one.

"Oh wait you didn't fully know, did you Mr Rossi. Well now you have found out about one of the many secrets Dr Reid kept from the team till it was too late or not important anymore. Now, have you learnt your lesson Agent Hotchner? Don't ask questions unless asked or you will get more than a slap!" He said walking round both of them he paused looking between the two.

"Now you want me to tell you who I am but I will tell you one thing who I am avenging. That's more fun. You never guess who my brother was. He was one of Dr Reid's first kills I believe. His name was…."

**Ok cliffhanger so please REVIEW if you think you can guess PM me and remember if you also pm about the references in the previous chapter**

**And I have a new poll on my profile for a few Hotch/Reid slash stories I'm thinking about.**

**Lastly I am thinking of doing an episode story but in my Hotch and Reid are brothers world ether revelations (least one I want to do) ,minimal loss , 100 (or round that time) or even zugzwang pm me again or leave in the reviews**


	7. who was he

_Previously on time running out_

_"Now you want me to tell you who I am but I will tell you one thing who I am avenging. That's more fun. You never guess who my brother was. He was one of Dr Reid's first kills I believe. His name was…."_

Now

"….His name was Tobias Hankel, remember him?" he walked over to Rossi

"Of course you won't! That was before you joined the team. I'll leave you Agent Hotchner to explain. It might be quite a long story though. I hope you have fun!" The man laughed as he walked out and locked the door behind him.

"Who was Tobias Hankel?" Rossi asked. He had no idea about Tobias Hankel or Reid's drug abuse before he was kidnapped. He knew about Reid's mum and Reid's dad but he really had no idea what Reid's true history was. He only knew basics. He wanted to know more about Reid but knew that Reid was very secretive and only tell people something if he had to.

Hotch was shaking his head. He didn't want to relay the case. He didn't want to tell Dave what had happened to Reid on that case. What the whole team went through on that case was horrible. It was one of the only times he thought one of his team was going to die in front of him on a camera. He was glad when that case had finished and they had got Reid back. Hankel was dead and they thought Reid was fine. They were wrong about one thing though and only Gideon saw it for what it was.

"I'll explain the whole case to you. We were looking for what we thought were 2 different people working had been making videos of their murders because they thought they were doing god's work. Anyway they were putting them on the internet and lots of people were watching them believing they were trailers to some film. After a while we realised it might be one person with a split personality. We had seen another video of someone getting ripped to shreads by some Rottweilers. Anyway we then found out that someone had called animal services to report some really aggressive rottweillers so we sent JJ and Reid to talk to the person. This was Tobias Hankel, our unsub. When they were there we realised that he was the unsub…"

Hotch paused a moment to wait for Rossi's reaction and to catch his breath Rossi nodded for him to continue. He didn't particularly want to go on with the story but he knew he had to so that Rossi could at least know why they were here. Why this unsub took them. And why this unsub wanted Reid to suffer the most.

"When they knocked, they saw him running out his house. JJ and Reid split up. Reid followed him out to a field while JJ went into a barn. JJ went inside but the dogs came to attack her so she shot them all dead. Which personally I think I would have done if I was in her position. When the rest of the team got there we could only find JJ. That's when we realised that Reid had been kidnapped. After we realised that we flew Garcia down to join us in Hankel's house. The house was full of strict Christian writing and one room was full of computer screens. After a while Hankel as one of his personality, Raphael, put up a live stream of what was happening to Reid. We saw that he had been badly beaten. During one of the videos we saw Reid die." Hotch paused remembering Reid's suffering. He didn't like remembering the pain Reid had been through with Hankel. Reid was the most innocent but everything bad seemed to happen to him. Reid really didn't deserve all the pain he got. Hotch gathered himself then continued.

"When he gave us another video we saw that Tobias Hankel had resuscitated him but Raphael took over again and made Reid choose one of us to die. He choose me and then recited a extract of the bible but he quoted it wrong. Which was/is really weird for Reid. Both me and him had been arguing about the meaning of a true narcissist. He used the bible quote to prove his point. That helped us find out where he was. But we got to him he had been made to dig his own grave. We got to the hideout Tobias had been using to hide Reid and we heard a gunshot. It was Reid killing Tobias. What we didn't know was that Hankel had been helping him with the pain by injecting dialiad into him. After Reid had killed him he took the drugs. Reid was acting quite weird afterwards but no-one guessed Reid was struggling with addiction. We thought he was still getting over Hankel. After a while Gideon worked out that Reid was taking and found him in a bar. He helped him get over diladid." Hotch finished

Rossi thought for a while. He didn't reliase how much Reid had gone through in his young life. It was remarkable Reid hadn't turned into some monster considering his past. He knew how strong yet fragile Reid was. He just hoped the team was there for Reid at the moment. He knew they would be. Rossi took a while to respond to Hotch again. He said slowly and quietly. "So his brother is avenging him by hurting us?"

Hotch nodded then realised if his brother knew everything about the case. he wouldn't be alive for much longer!

**So Reids reaction will be the next chapter please review and vote on my poll**


	8. Anyone but him

I know Todd wasn't there but I'm not writing the whole explanation out again

_2 chapters ago on time running out ""I think I know who has taken… you're not going to like it Reid," Garcia said as Reid rushed back into her office with the two cups of coffee."_

"So who has Hotch and Rossi?" Reid asked. His eyebrows were arched and he wondered how Garcia had found out so fast. Well he knew she was like a wizard on technology but he was still slightly surprized. He was happy that he was going to find Hotch and Rossi before anything could happen to them. But he was also a little worried that Garcia had only found a name and it would turn out near on impossible to find them.

"Well, the only person who is living relative of someone who would want to destroy you is Lucas Hankel, brother of none other than Tobias Hankel!" Garcia managed to say before Reid started to break down.

"No, you're wrong. It has to be anyone but him!" Reid shouted as his face suddenly turned pale and he left Garcia's office and stormed out of the BAU

"Reid, what's wrong?" Prentiss asked her friend as he stormed out of the office. He paused for a minute. His eyes were pure red with tears flooding his face. It was a stark comparison to his skin which was as white as a ghost. She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all. She hated seeing her friend like this. Prentiss hated seeing Reid so fragile and hurt. She hated the people who kept making Reid so fragile. Yet he hadn't broke yet and she had great admiration for him. Reid was one of the strongest people she knew.

"Tobias Hankel's brother has them," Reid managed to choke out before he cried on Prentiss's shoulder. She hated that he felt so bad. Prentiss remembered the case well. It was one of her first with the BAU after Strass employed her to spy on the whole team. But she liked them too much to tell on them all. It was a bad case which impacted on everyone involved, especially Reid and Gideon. She felt so sorry for Reid. He had worked so hard on getting over Hankel just to be impacted by Hankel's brother. Both brothers were alike. They were both evil bastards who want / wanted Reid to suffer. Reid never deserved this. Reid deserved to have a family, a home and safety. At the moment he felt like he didn't have any of that.

Everybody who was in the bullpen went over to see what was going on. There was general office workers who collected files and/or gave them to the team and the team around. Morgan came over and shooed the office workers away as Garcia gave Reid a bone crushing hug. Morgan then, after the office workers had walked away, brought Reid closer to the middle of the bullpen and gave him a hug. Morgan, Prentiss and Garcia were probably the only people (other than Reid himself) in the Bullpen at that moment who understood who Tobias Hankel was and thought they knew how he impacted on Reid's life. They didn't know the full extent of the Hankel incident on Reid but they knew enough to know that Hankel nearly ruined Reid's life.

"They will be alright Reid. They're tough." Morgan said trying to smile. Even though he didn't 100% believe that himself. He knew the surname Hankel signalled trouble. Usually that trouble was deadly trouble, which he personally didn't want to be involved in. He knew that soon someone was going to die or be changed for the worst. Morgan knew that the team had to find its other members soon before something dreadful happened.

Reid nodded. He didn't believe his nod though. He knew that it didn't matter how strong anyone was someone could break them. Reid just hoped Hankel's brother wouldn't break Hotch and Rossi. He was still had tears falling from his eyes. The slight diladid craving he had earlier had amplified to something he couldn't ignore any longer. It felt like he was falling and he had nothing to support him. He felt the need for the drug which almost cost him everything. He could remember his first high as if it was yesterday. It was the only time he realised why addicts wanted their fix. They wanted to achieve that amazing high they had the first time. He stood quietly as Todd walked over. She had seen the commotion happen from her office. She decided to come outside to see what had been going on.

Todd asked "Can someone please explain to me what happened," She had just came down from her office so didn't know what had gone on. She listened as Prentiss said "We'll explain in the conference room,"

The team walked up to the conference room. Reid was at the back with Garcia and Morgan. He was at the door. He couldn't tell everyone the story again. He couldn't say the things he had hid from everyone. He spent every ounce of the strength he had whilst battling his demons to hide the extent of what Tobias Hankel had done to him. Reid whispered just before Morgan walked into the conference room "I need to go to the bathroom," "Do you want me to come with you?" Morgan asked. "Do I look like an inbecile, Morgan?" Reid shouted. He wanted to be left alone. Reid wanted to inject the poison known as diladid into his vein. He wanted to block the world out. But most of all he wanted to find Hotch and Rossi alive. "No, Reid. We'll wait if you want, to tell Todd about Tobias Hankel." Garcia said quietly. "Can you tell her about Tobias Hankel? I need to pee but I don't think I could tell her on my own," Reid said in a voice full of sadness. "Ok, Reid. We'll tell her for you," Garcia said as she ushered Morgan into the conference room. She could tell Morgan would want to talk back but she thought Reid was telling the truth and he really needed a small break. Anyway she would be able to track Reid if he went walkies!

Reid watched as the conference room door shut. He walked over to his bag, picked it up and walked out of the BAU.

**Remember to vote on my profile**


End file.
